This invention relates to a fish actuated hook setting device. Fish have shown an uncanny ability to remove the bait from a fish hook before a fisherman realizes that a fish is removing the bait from the hook. It is all but impossible for a fisherman to remain diligent during long periods of time waiting for the fish to bite and it will be found that the previously baited hook has been stripped of its bait by one ore more fish before any action from the fisherman is initiated.